At present, so-called three major infectious diseases such as HIV/AIDS, tuberculosis (TB), and malaria are problems in developing countries and emerging countries such as those in Africa, in particular. Among these infectious diseases, diagnosis of HIV/AIDS is known to be performed by use of a dedicated measurement apparatus which counts the number of CD4-positive lymphocytes contained in a blood sample. Diagnoses of TB and malaria are known to be manually performed by use of a fluorescence microscope. In addition, it is known that diagnosis of malaria can be performed also by use of a sample analyzing apparatus that can detect malaria-infected red blood cells in a blood sample (see International Publication WO 2009/136573).
As described above, diagnoses of the three major infectious diseases are performed individually by use of different apparatuses, respectively, and thus, diagnosis results of the respective infectious diseases tend to be managed separately.
Moreover, when infection to the three major infectious diseases has occurred, it is required not only to take countermeasures for the infected individuals but also to promptly take, as a district, countermeasures such as disinfection of relevant facilities. Thus, the states of infection to the three major infectious diseases need to be provided promptly and efficiently to an agency that controls the district.